Maturing Toboe
by scottishwolf
Summary: This is toboe's first love, and his first experiences of adulthood with mating and others adult realated things, im not good at summarys!just read :D rated a high M caution
1. finding luna

A maturing Pup

(I do not own any original wolfs rain charactars)

Toboe sat on the grass the wind whispering by, kiba lay by cheza's side she stroke him gently. Hige hadhe head rested on Blue's shoulder occasionally lifts his head to nibble in a grooming way on her, she would smile then lean up and lick his muzzle back. Tsume was just sleeping under a pine like the he does.

The pup was almost fully grown as an adolescent he was reaching mature age for a wolf, hefound himself thinking about females more often and sometimes without realising eyeing up cheza's breasts or blue figure.

Feeling not very tired toboe stretched then went for a walk, kiba nodding at him as toboe asked permission with the twitch of an ear. Then night was warm but carried a cool breeze, and the scents of all the animals in the forest; bird, squirrel, hare, skunk, wolf...

wolf?

Toboe stop glanced around he had let he guard drop anything could have happened when that happens. Toboe calmed down a bit he lifted his head high to get a throughout smell of this stranger.

Alone, not very old maybe his age, wolf has been running by the smell of panting, female. Toboe found himself slightly quivering from the smell, he felt a rush of heat in his stomach and groin and was tense.

He knew why he felt like this, he was a attracted to this female. Instinct made himsearch for this wolf.

As toboe approach the she wolf he step out into the open from behind a row of thorn bushes he didn't want to scare her. As he stepped out the female was revealed, a slim figure grey with tints of red striped through her bodess. In wolf form her chest looked full, Toboe thought she looked the most amazing female ever.

Toboe turned into his human form as this would pose less threat. 'Hey there' he greeted.

The female gasped then jumped back with fright, she diped her head and stood in a ready stance growling.

Toboe held up his hands ' sorry, im not going to hurt you' he pleaded.

The female seemed to trust him and calmed down even turned into her human form.

Toboe jaw almost fell off seeing her human form, her breasts looked about a D cup and her legs were slender yet musically, her face was freckled and her blue eyes sparkled. Her red hair looked crimson in the dark. Toboe felt himself stand up in his pants.

She smiled 'Oh you scared me, im luna'

Toboe managed not to lose his jaw and spulttered' im..im...'he shook himself' im toboe'

'Thats a cool name what does it mean?' she beamed.

Toboe chukled and rub the back of his head ' It means howling, I used to do that a lot'

She giggled' well you are a wolf.' Toboe blushed.

She stepped up close to him then looked down at his pants then up to him but didn't say anything just a mocking giggle. Toboe's face felt so hot he bed it felt real red.

Luna turned into her wolf form, toboe did too then found them selves chasing and playing with each other. Luna pounced and landed on him sending both into a tumble then rolled and laughed till there sides hurt they felt like three moon old pups.

But then toboe found himself acting serious beginning to groom Luna, she went with the grooming and even returned the favour.

Toboe couldn't believe how well he got on with her they were playing and grooming with in the first hour of knowing each other, but had a theory: love.


	2. Permission

Maturing Pup

Chapter 2

Toboe and Luna lay in circle his head on her side on her thigh and her head on his side, her lay on toboe head. There ears perked and twisted back towards the sound of holwing. There eyes followed to the sound soon after they awoke.

Toboe stratchednad said 'thats the pack im traveling with, we better go see if everything ok'

Luna looked down ' ...you have to go...'

'yes, but come with me'

Luna whole body seemed to smile just then her ears were high, tail waving about. Huge grinning pant across her face. She reared on her hind paws paws and wrap her forepaws around his neck and snuffled and lick his head.

There ran laughing and bounding back towards the meadow the everyone was at. When they where close they found everyone was in the forest and ran past them by accident. Realising they missed them the pair turned back to see all the wolves shocked expressions but a smiling flower maiden.

Cheza's was the first to speak ' Another wolf who joins this one and the others!'pink crismon eyes glowing.

Blue then wanting to be polite ' Who is this toboe?'

'Oh sorry guys this is Luna I found her last night, Luna this is Blue, Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Cheza'

Luna smiled and greeted them all, Hige held both her hands and smiled its _very_ nice to meet you giving her a cocky smile but reviving a clip around the ear of blue.

Tsume stepped forward gave toboe a stern look, you said you met last night did anything else _happen?'_ Tsume had been one of wolves who had noticed toboe's sudden maturing and becoming more hormonal and easily distracted by the females.

'Toboes began to get a bit embarrassed but slightly insulted ' No tsume I wouldn't do that' But toboe just got a lot of eyebrow from tsume.

Kiba held cheza's hand and begun walking hige and blue did the same following the leader. Which left Toboe, Luna and tsume.'Are you planning on bringing her or something?'

'Of course she wants to come to paradise too, don't you?' She nodded' I told her about it last night.'

Tsume merly sighed and said 'Your too trusting one day you could end up in dead

Then began walking back to the others followed by an anxious couple, Luna beamed 'im coming?'

Toboe nodded 'course' Luna wrapped hers arms round his neck they exchanged a quick kiss then she towed the shock boy who's lips were still in the kissing position but his eyes were dazed. And his cargo army trousers lifted slightly, Tsume looked back and studied toboe for a momment then cracked up laughing.


	3. New experience

A maturing pup

Chapter 3

Luna hand was soft and warm in toboe's, they had been together for a week now had been kissing the face each other while the others were sick of coming in and seeing them two together.

They sat under a pine tree toboe's began kissing her neck following to her mouth, she laid on her back while toboe was on hands and knees above her resting on her but taking some of his weight on his arms. He stared into her eyes and thought how sexy and beautiful she looked. After some more kissing they began getting more intense with wandering hands toboes on her chest and Luna on his bum.

Toboes enjoyed there snogging but it wasn't who they were, they are wolves and he knew Luna felt the same. He stopped for a moment then turned into wolf form he sat behind her and groomed her neck luna still in human form laughed as it tickled, she stroked her face toboe shut his eyes and lay down groaning joyfully.

Toboe open one eye 'Luna?'

'yes?'

'Is this enough for you?like human form thing?'

Luna didn't answer but had disappeared from sight toboe sat up and searched for her, seconds later Luna came back, naked.

Toboe started shaking and licking his lips almost as though he would eat her up. She bent down and whispered 'yes it is' Toboe turned back into human nervously he tried to undo his shirt, Luna stepped forward and kissed him she undid his shirt for him. After the shirt flew to the ground toboe lifted Luna onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs above his waist they kissed then toboe lowered her to the ground onto her back and looked into her eyes but sat up and turned away from her holding his knees to his chest.

'Whats wrong toboe?'

'I dont know how' toboe admitted 'Well I know the basics' showing her putting his finger through his other hand in the shape of an 'O'

Luna stood up and pushed him onto his back 'Me too but I have ideas' She unzip his fly and pulled his Penis and ball through his boxer and began rubbing and gently squeezing.

Toboe found himself shaking again his penis lifted high and hard the wolf side of him took over he jumped forward onto her knocking her onto her back in a second they had switched.

A deep growl climbed out of toboe throat showing that he was in charge he began a kissing and slight sucking on her shoulders and thrusting forward looking for a way into the female, luna began gasping after a while but then once toboe had found his way in he pulled himself in with his hands on her hips luna did a slight wolf whine of pain as he enter her opening her up inside. Toboe began panting as he thrust himself into her he was surprisingly rough compared to his soft nature but luna liked it.

Luna would moan joyfully for a second now and then if toboe hit the spot inside her but was mostly lieing under his weight slient but breathing hard.

Toboe suddenly changed his mind and rolled her onto her front, Luna got the idea and raised her hind on her knees while leaning on her forearms, Luna's eyes widened as she felt toboe penis being a lot bigger in her. She felt his fur brushing against her skin and paws on her back, she was lieing now on the floor under the heavy wolf.

Although this was more pleasurable it hurt a lot more.


	4. Embrassing

Maturing Toboe

Chapter 4

They both lay there Luna on top of him her arms wrap around him, his around hers she looked down at his face him smiling in his dreams, Luna looked around birds were singing the sun was up, it was morning that means the rest of the pack would try find them so we can move on again. And they didn't want to be found like this. She stood up and found some stiff areas on her, and inside her the middle of hers legs was slightly sore from the new experience last night although it was small.

She shook toboe apologetically for waking him but had to, he mumbled as he came from dream-land.

He smiled when he looked up at her 'Morning' but then did a slight frown 'I didn't cum did I?'

Luna slapped his shoulder 'Don't put down your self, you did great for a first time even without that' she gave him a sexy grin.

Toboe gathered his clothes and dressed himself but changed a few things; he didn't make the laces on his boots so tight and unbuttoned a few of his top buttons on his shirt. Luna noticed the change and kissed him liking what she sees 'Maybe longer time of sex and you might end up with enough confidence for an ego'

Toboe blushed, he wasn't embarrassed about being teased but it hit him like a old woman striping you in public, he mind s pinned and a voice seemed to boom 'YOU JUST HAD SEX!'

They walked into the cave the pack was staying in, side by side and holding hands. Tsume looked at the two then shook his head

'I can smell the hormones, sweat and your effort of trying to hide the fact that you two did something last night' He mocked. Then he smiled 'And the way she's walking gives a big hint'

Luna had a sort of wide walk to help her legs not rub because of them feeling tender and sore. She blused.

They didn't say anything and once again Kiba didn't say anything though he tried not to say he was a leader he acted it but not now surprisingly to toboe he would of thought he might have said we don't want to end up with pups or something. He just said lets go and held cheza hand and began walking.


	5. Observing

Maturing Toboe

Chapter 5

**(By the way thanks guys for the reviews nice to know you like them hoped they weren't too inappropriate, if you have any ideas for the story tell me please!)**

_Two days later_

After there first experience at love and found they are not very good at it Luna and toboe wasn't so keen to try again so quick, but still they had there kissing and shirtless making out. They wanted some idea of what they could do to make it better but both were inexperienced.

That sat together under the moon basking in the light her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone was there kiba, tsume, hige, blue and cheza enjoying the night. They decided to spend a while here they had travelled a long way since two days ago so cheza was tired and needed a while before travelling again.

Blue and hige seemed to be in a great mood they were in their wolf forms playing with each other and giggling soon they disappeared from sight.

Toboe suggested a walk to luna who agreed with enthusiasm, they held hand and walked along a deer trail through the woods. They didn't speak much just staying quiet enjoying each others company. But then toboe felt like a kiss and gave her a peck on the cheek as a hint.

Luna kissed him back passionately and pressed him against a tree leaning against him, her leg rubbing against his outer thigh. There kissing stop they both heard the sound of lapping water behind them.

They look through the bramble bushes at the lake directly behind hem they saw blue lapping the water thirsty from chasing hige. She was in her wolf form standing bent to reach the water, hige then appeared in human form walking behind her towards her blue knew he was there but continued drinking.

Toboe and luna were about to begin kissing again when they saw what hige was doing.

Hige was directly behind blue he then held blue tail at the bass then lifted up her tail he then stuck his finger into her. Blue head snapped up and grunted with surprise, but then her face closed and she began groaning. Hige began insert more fingers, almost as preparing blue.

Toboe and luna were shocked at this never seen anything like this before or heard of it, to them it looked rather odd and maybe painful but from blue's facial expressions and noises maybe it wasn't that bad.

Blue submitted to hige and lay down onto her front, from what toboe gathered they like human on wolf style, hige then pulled of his pants and boxers and was on hands and knees above her he began kissing the she wolf's furry neck and began humping her. From the side Luna saw her tail moving out to the side letting in hige.

Luna and toboe were wondering if maybe they should leave them alone but both were wondering if they stayed for longer they would learn more.

When hige got into blue her claws dig into the ground she tensed and began licking air, hige was holding on to the her hips and pulling her against him hard.

After a minute or two of hard grinding Blue began growling and gasping a sign that hige had cum inside her. Every now and then they would change positions and some they ere both human or both wolf or human and wolf .

But then in the position of human blue sitting on top human hige with her legs at both his sides riding him and hige lieing there throwing his head back gasping blue came of him and lay on his chest panting they both had reached there limit.

Toboe and luna decided it was time to go when something blue and hige did seemed useful.

Blue now lay on the floor panting and gasping then what seemed to be one sexual activity turned out to be something else, hige was licking the inside of blue legs and inside of her he seemed to have been getting rid of the sperm to make sure blue didn't get pups. This seemed like a win win thing as well blue didn't get pups and got more pleasure out of it.

Half way through this Luna and toboe thought it really was time to go and walked on they both were slightly turned on by the show, they found a small cave and kissed in there for a while.


End file.
